


Just a Memory

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor needs a hug, Angst, Depression, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m so sorry, M/M, Memory Loss, So does Angel, What Have I Done, lots and lots, mentions of abuse, of angst, pta, they all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: They started off as strangers that became friends, then friends turned into lovers but an accident leaves one with a nasty case of amnesia and suddenly they are strangers again….nobody ever expected the Radio Demon to lose his smile.BEWARE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS SUCH AS NON GRAPHIC TORTURE, LOVED ONE WITH MEMORY LOSS, DEPRESSION, AND POSSIBLY MORE TO COME!!!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! Firstly: DON’T COME FOR MY HEAD!!! This ball of angst is the product of poor sleep and scrolling tiktok at 2am! Honestly if it gets posted I’ll be amazed (and I’m the author with too many started and struggling to finish stories posted) but still don’t shoot the creator! (Especially cause if you do I can’t make it fluffy again!) Secondly: please forgive me for this work *holds up fuzzy grey plot bunny* It's all this little things fault! AND REMEMBER TO READ CAREFULLY DUE TO POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!!! And lastly of course my darlings *hat tip* enjoy the show

When Alastor first arrived at the then named ‘Happy Hotel’ his aversion to the resident spider Angel Dust was loud and clear, always enforcing the five foot rule and adding an extra foot when it came to the spider, flat out turning down or fully ignoring the crude comments and suggestive jabs the other demon aimed at him, and being sure to ruin any possible fun of avoiding Charlie’s counseling activities. But somewhere along the way, almost a year after the newly named ‘Hazbin Hotel’ had been opened the rejections turned into playful rebuttals and teasing remarks that never failed to make Angel smile, the insurance of counseling sessions loosened a bit, and little by little the five foot rule shrank until they were able to sit side by side contently during hotel movie night.

Two years after the hotel opened, now thriving with at least 10 guests, Angel was a little more compliant with the activities and now considered the small ragtag group of employees his closest friends, even the once standoffish and cold radio demon who was now his best adversary in chess, music, and word play. It wasn’t long after the anniversary of Alastor arriving to help with the hotel that the deer demon finally allowed the last wall around his feelings to crumble and let a certain spider deeper into his heart than he already was. The kiss had taken Angel by surprise when the radio demon found him in the hotel garden sketching a picture of Charlie and Vaggie tending the flowers with soft smiles and happy giggles.

At first Angel hadn’t known how to react but quickly focused his thoughts and kissed back only pulling away when Alastor broke their lips apart for a breath. They shared small smiles that quickly turned into chuckles which became happy laughter as Angel’s sketch book fell forgotten to the ground as Alastor pulled him to his feet, bright swing music filling the air and sounding heavenly with Angel’s laugh.

For the next year and a half they were happy together, small kisses in passing around the hotel, laying together at night talking about everything and anything, holding each other and just being happy in love. It was perfect, absolutely perfect…..until it wasn’t.

Angel still worked at the studio for Valentino, a contract Charlie and Alastor were working to help the spider break, and that often meant that he was called away by the moth. The day started off like any other Angel was called to the studio but rather than go the spider allowed himself to be distracted by his boyfriend in the kitchen making preparations for lunch. Somewhere between discussing the menu and teasing jokes about seasonings and spice level two hours passed before Angel realized how late he was. He left Alastor with a warm kiss and a cheeky grin as he snuck a pinch of salt into the simmering pot on the stove.

Val wasn’t happy.

At first Angel thought nothing of it, the moth’s rage barely made him flinch anymore, after 74 years of dealing with it there wasn’t much Valentino could say that scared him anymore. He was sitting at the stage side vanity touching up his hair, makeup and outfit after a scene for a photo shoot when a small grey cat demon, Violet if his memory served him right, approached him looking a little shaken.

“Ya okay there sweets? Rough scene?”

The female demon shook her head glancing over her shoulder before starting, her fur standing on end. A glance in the same direction revealed a curling fog of deep pink smoke Angel knew all too well. Quickly she swallowed hard and returned her eyes to Angel’s.

“V-Val wants to see you Angle.”

The spider demon gave a heavy sigh turning back to the mirror to finish his eyeliner before standing.

“Thanks fer lettin’ me know babe, I’ll take it from here.”

It was no surprise that she nodded and quickly took off in the opposite direction as fast as she could leaving Angel to straighten his outfit then make his way to the elevator that would take him to Val’s office. While he waited he took out his Hellphone and quickly sent a message to Charlie telling her he might be a bit late, and another to Husk letting him know to get the medical supplies ready in case. As he exited the elevator he had no idea both messages had been forced to not send as the screen of the phone glitched in his bodice. Without much fear, and even less self preservation, Angel entered the office. He barely made it three steps in the door before his world went dark as painful electrical currents ran through his body.

How long had he been in the dark? Minutes? Hours? Days? He had no idea, it was a wonder he even knew his name with how many times Vox had fried his brian and Val had knocked him around, the two overlords taking turns torturing him anyway they could. A few ribs were definitely broken, a gash over his right eye had bled down into the eye and forced him to keep it closed to stave off the burning, two arms were either broken or dislocated either way they hurt, and his body tingled with residual electricity. They weren’t holding back.

The only relife he got from the lashings were either from one of the overlords deciding they’d had their current fill or from passing out. Passing out from being electrocuted was the worst because every time the cold sparking tentacle like wire attached to the base of his skull and the searing bolts ran through his body imagines would flash behind the bright white light of pain, the faces of his friends, his home, his…..Alastor??? The final time Vox attached the cable to him and sent wave after wave of electricity through his system Angel was sure he’d died again by the time he passed out and let the numb darkness surround him.

When he began to wake next it was to quiet voices of worry and reassurances, his head resting upon something soft, and the feeling of someone holding his hand. Opening his eyes was a huge effort but when he finally managed he was greeted by the sight of Charlie and Vaggie near the foot of the bed, the female moth clearly comforting her girlfriend, Husk off to the side for once not nursing a bottle of booze, Niffty zipping around in her fast paced habit of worry cleaning, Fat Nuggets curled up beside him, and Alastor at his side holding his hand?

That was weird...why was Alastor holding his hand? Why were his fuzzy red ears laid flat on his skull? Why was his smile missing? Angel didn’t even know the fucking thing could go away. Slowly he furrowed his brow and retracted his hand.

“Whatcha doin’ there Smiles? Normally yer pushin’ me away from ya.”

Those ears flicked up at lightning speed and for a moment that familiar smile returned but quickly fell a bit as the radio demon registered the question. Alastor gave a slight chuckle placing a hand on his knee over the blankets.

“Don’t be silly _mon ange_ , why would I push you away?”

Angel furrowed his brows.

“I don’t know, you tell me. Yer the one with the five foot rule.”

Alastor only stared confused before looking to Charlie as the demon princess made her way over.

“Oh good you’re awake Angel. You had us so worried.”

The spider raised a brow at her looking around at the others who had similar looks of relife.

“Yeah okay so what happened? Did I have a bad trip or some shit?”

Charlie furrowed her brows as she shook her head slowly.

“N-no, Angel you’ve been clean from drugs for nearly three years now. We aren’t sure what exactly happened, you went to Valentino’s studio and….didn’t come back. We were starting to really worry but then suddenly you stumbled in the door all beat up and barely standing.”

The spider listened to what the princess was saying but none of it sounded familiar to his brain making him shake his head with a chuckle.

“Yeah sure babe, if ya say so I think I’ll believe it was a bad trip.”

The crease in the blonde’s brow deepened as she looked over at Husk. The old cat got to his feet and moved to stand in front of him before reaching out with a single paw and grabbing his chin. Angel tried to pull away but Husk’s hold was firm as he turned the spider’s head this way and that watching his eyes closely as a red haze surrounded his claws. After about a minute he released Angel and gave a heavy sigh.

“Trauma induced amnesia, whatever the bastard did ta him basically erased the last three years from his head.”

Charlie covered a small gasp with her hand, her eyes filled with worry as they flickered to Alastor who up to this point had been sitting in a silent state of shock and confusion. Angel raised a brow looking between the three but Vaggie broke the silence.

“Is there any way to restore them?”

Husk shrugged, crossing his arms as his tail flicked behind his back.

“It’s possible, I’ve seen soldiers with worse come back from it but it took years. I’m talkin’ poor bastards that couldn’t remember their own damn name. Sometimes it clears itself up others the memories need joggin’.”

Vaggie wrapped her arm around Charlie’s shoulders giving her girlfriend a soft smile.

“There’s hope hon. How can we jog them?”

Husk was quiet for a long moment, rolling his eyes at Angel’s pouting about being talked about like he wasn’t sitting right there, before his eyes fell on Alastor catching the radio demon now staring at the floor clearly lost.

“Tell him about things he’s forgettin’, try and make him remember goin’ clean an’ all that shit? Show him pictures, videos anythin’ that seems like it’d hold a strong memeory.”

Vaggie nodded and Charlie took a second to breath before putting on a small smile looking at Angel.

“I promise Angel, we’ll help you get your memories back anyway we can, no matter what.”

Angel finally gave up his pouting with a huff as he leaned back against the headboard.

“Fine. Whateva makes ya happy princess. What’s wrong with Smiles?”

All eyes turned to Alastor as the faint sound of rapidly flipping static filled channels hummed in the air. Charlie took a hesitant step closer to the other demon, only pausing to look back at Vaggie as the female moth grabbed her wrist. After a silent conversation Vaggie hesitantly let her girlfriend go and the blonde moved to Alastor’s side laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Al? Hey it’s going to be okay, we’ll get his memories back.”

For a long moment the radio demon didn’t react but suddenly with a sharp sherik of feedback he got to his feet, that sharp mask like smile locked on his face hiding his true emotions.

“Of course we will my dear! We can’t have our lovely spider forgetting all of his progress and sliding back to failure! Now if you’ll all kindly excuse me I have an urgent business matter that must be addressed!”

Charlie was only able to open her mouth and reach out before in a cold flurry of shadow the radio demon was gone from the room. Husk shook his head taking out his Hellphone.

“Yer gonna want ta keep an eye on the news princess.”

Charlie furrowed her brows, the weight of her own phone heavy in her pocket.

“Why?”

The old cat glanced up at her.

“Within the hour the crazy bastard is either gonna rip that sleazy moth lord apart or the streets are gonna run red.”

Charlie’s already pale face paled further making Vaggie hold her close. Angel rolled his eyes finally hearing enough and throwing the covers off himself, being mindful of Fat Nuggets, and slowly slid to the edge of the bed.

“As entertainin’ as this shit is ta listen to unless ya wanna see me naked ya better scram.”

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but Angel held up a hand to stop her as he stood, a little wobbly at first.

“Save it blondie, I’ve had the shit beat outta me worse than this so either pay fer a show or leave.”

The blonde closed her mouth looking conflicted but eventually let Vaggie lead her out of the room after Husk, closing the door behind them and leaving Angel to his own devices. The spider looked from the door to his beloved pet as the little piglet snorted from the bed watching him.

“Whats gotten inta them Nugs? They’re talkin’ all crazy.”

The pig gave a small oink in response, nosing against his owner's fluffy chest as he was picked up making Angel smile and hum as he walked to his bathroom.

“A nice hot bubble bath sounds like heaven huh baby?”

Angel smiled softer as the piglet snorted in agreement. The spider resumed his humming as he began filling the tub, he didn’t realize he didn’t know why he knew the song he was humming until he was looking through his collection of bubble baths. Quickly shaking his head the spider selected a random red bottle and added a healthy amount to the water, smiling as it began to bubble nicely the thought of where the rose scented bubble liquid in the shining red crystal bottle came from never crossed his mind as he sank into the warm water with a content sigh.


End file.
